


Oriental Fairy Tale

by Helen_scram



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Fanvideo, Love Story, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: With the help of spells and wonderful bird Roc, the evil sorcerer Gulnar, in love with the beautiful peri Lilith, transfers her beloved assassin Nasir to England to eliminate his rival. Lilith hurries there in search of her sweetheart. Having settled in the thicket of Sherwood Forest, she conjures so that Nasir remembers her and finds the way to her. Gulnar is trying to prevent the couple from connecting. But, having found his peri, Nasir is not going to concede. Love conquers, and evil is defeated.
Relationships: Nasir/Lilith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Oriental Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> An Oriental fairy tale about love of an assassin and a peri, about how an evil magician decided to separate the lovers out of jealousy and even used the bird Roc for that. But they overcame all obstacles, because, as they say in our series, Amor vincit omnia.
> 
> Sources: audio — Rachid Taha, Ya Rayah;  
> video — Robin of Sherwood, The Seventh Voyage Of Sinbad (1958), Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves (1954),  
> Shots of a desert from video Ya Sahra by Light in Babylon and Sahara from RADU GHEORGHE


End file.
